Highly complex devices such as, for example, technical systems for medical interventions are now available for numerous applications in medicine. An exemplary instance thereof is PTCA (Percutaneous Transluminal Coronary Angiography). Owing to the high complexity of such systems, incorrect system operation by the operator while the medical procedures are being performed cannot be precluded. That will in the worst case result in the patient's being treated incorrectly. Incorrect operation can be due to, for example, complications arising during the medical procedure such as, for instance, bleeding from the patient, depending on how far the individual steps in the medical procedure have progressed. Other, for example external factors such as, for instance, the operator's emotional state (stress, nervousness, strain) are also possible causes of incorrect operation.
It would be desirable for signs of behavioral or operational actions due to, for example, stress or complications to be identified, particularly by the technical medical system itself, and for steps consequently to be optionally initiated in order to reduce said actions that are due to stress or complications and to provide assistance for the operator, for example. That, too, can be provided by the technical medical system.